


The Strangest Show

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: Strange AU [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Marvin doesn’t usually get stage fright, but...





	The Strangest Show

The things you think about when you’re nervous. Why do they call sweaty hands clammy? Are clams sweaty? That would be grosser if they weren’t in the ocean. Everything is less gross in the ocean. Or more gross, depending on your perspective.  
  
Anyway, what was he thinking about? Ah yes, pre-show stage fright. A misnomer, since it’s not fear of the stage so much as fear of the people in front of the stage. Specifically, Marvin was afraid of one person watching: Jack.  
  
Jack usually didn’t come to the shows. There wouldn’t be much point since he was usually in the practice audience, and he kind of wrote the shows in an existential sense? Marvin came up with his own routine, but Jack came up with Marvin, so... it was weird to think about.  
  
But this time, Jack hadn’t been in the practice audience. He’d missed all the prep by being in a coma, and there was no way Schneep was going to let him work so soon. It was good for him to get out, and this was as good an excuse as any.  
  
Marvin knew he shouldn’t worry. This was just another show. He’d practiced in front of Jack before, and it wasn’t a big deal. Jack and all the egos had agreed long ago to “be cool” about the existential aspect of their relationship. And the crowds had never made him nervous, they wanted to be here to see him. But something about the combination of *Jack* and *the audience* made Marvin uneasy. It was like two worlds colliding, like maybe it would cause a paradox.  
  
Oh well, here goes nothing. Marvin took a deep breath, in and out, and stepped onto the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> The distinction between the ego universe and reality is a little more nebulous here than I would usually do. I’m going with an interpretation where Jack isn’t Sean, but he’s a sort of representation/version of him in this universe. The egos probably don’t even know Sean exists. I might write more on this interpretation because it’s fun to explore.  
> Comments are welcome! Let me know what you would like to see more of!


End file.
